


episode 2

by pianoandcookiedoughlover



Series: skam colorado [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM (TV) RPF, SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoandcookiedoughlover/pseuds/pianoandcookiedoughlover
Summary: ila finds herself now drawn to eden, and tries to learn more about this mysterious girl. meanwhile, things with parker escalate, maybe to a point she doesn't want them to.
Relationships: Ila/Eden (original characters)
Series: skam colorado [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982384
Kudos: 1





	1. the stalking phase

**Author's Note:**

> okay, a huge apology for not updating this as i was going - the formatting takes me a little bit and i was really running low on time with school and everything else in life and i just was unable to keep posting to this. but i am back now that the season has officially ended and am on winter break and i will post all of these episodes and clips! again, very sorry about this, but i hope you all enjoy :)

INT. ZARA AND TIM'S APARTMENT - ILA'S ROOM - NIGHT

Friday 1:09 AM

Ila sits on her bed, typing on her laptop. She finishes writing something and closes her laptop. She sighs and gets up to put it on her desk, then returns to her bed.

She opens Instagram on her phone and starts liking pictures: A few of her friends, one of her and her friends together, a few ones related to drawing, and then she comes across one about the community art project. She zooms in on Eden's face in the image, who is among other people who are on the art honor board in the picture.

Ila clicks on the photo to see that Eden was tagged in it. She clicks on the tag to look at Eden's Instagram page. Oddly enough, she seems to have no pictures of people, only quotes, artwork, and videos of Eden playing piano. It's a very aesthetic Instagram. Ila seems dissatisfied, however, at this lack of information about the girl.

She contemplates whether she should hit the "Follow" button or not, biting her lip. She decides to make the jump, closing the app rapidly and putting her phone down in a reaction to the move. She pauses, biting her nail and staring at the phone, wondering if she made the right decision.

Her phone buzzes and Ila quickly grabs her phone again, hoping it's Eden following her back or sending her a DM. Unfortunately for her, it's a text from her mother, asking her about her math test coming up and wondering if she’s prepared for it. Ila sighs and closes her messaging app.

Ila goes back to Eden's Instagram page and clicks on one of the videos she's posted. After a few seconds, beautiful music begins to fill her room, Eden's hands delicately playing the keys in the video. Ila puts down the phone and sinks back into her bed, smiling at the piece. Suddenly, as though she has just gotten an idea, she sits up.

She grabs a sketchpad from underneath her bed and pulls out a pencil from the rings on the sketchpad. She opens her phone again and sets it up next to her. As she flicks through her sketchpad, we can see glimpses of other drawings she's done. She begins to sketch tiny details, feather-like movements. We move away from the drawing for a moment, watching her face, which moves from concentration to a smile, at which point we return to the sketchbook. She's drawn Eden.


	2. something different

INT. FAST FOOD RESTAURANT - AFTERNOON

Friday 4:29 PM

The girls are all chatting in the booth at the fast food chain, which is pretty empty at the moment. Sydney is the only one eating food, but all the girls steal her fries occasionally to eat with their drinks.

CORA

So, how did that maths test go?

SYDNEY

Oh, yeah.

She pulls up her grade on her phone and shows the other girls.

SYDNEY (CONT’D)

87, bitches!

The girls congratulate her in various manners.

SYDNEY (CONT’D)

See, Cora, as long as you study the lunch before your test, you're fine.

CORA

Yeah, I'd rather not take that chance.

SYDNEY

Chance, probability. See, you’re already doing math! You probably wouldn’t even need to study.

CORA

(amused)

Mmmm.

There’s a lull in the conversation as Sydney and Cora’s discussion ends. Some of the girls begin picking more at their food or drinking their shakes. 

ILA

Hey, so what are you guys up to tomorrow?

All of them tell her that they're free.

ILA (CONT’D)

Do you wanna go to that art thing?

ERIS

Art? Ha ha, no.

CORA

Yeah, I don't know if it's my thing either, Ila.

MILLIE

I can only draw stick figures.

SYDNEY

I'll do it! I love getting things messy.

Ila smiles at Sydney, knowing that she could’ve predicted that’s what she was going to say. She then pleads with the rest of the group.

ILA

Oh, come on, guys. Eden told me that it’s chill. You don’t have to know how to do art.

CORA

Who's Eden?

ILA

(slightly flustered)

She's on the board, the one with the glasses, remember?

Cora nods at this.

ILA (CONT’D)

It should be fun. It'll be something different, at least, not the same shit we always do.

Millie and Cora exchange a “why not?” glance and then nod in agreement. Eris is the only one not fully into it.

ERIS

I don't know, painting stresses me out. Why do you wanna do it so badly?

ILA

I don't know. Please? I'll do whatever you want.

Eris raises her eyebrows at this, then pretends to think.

ERIS

Well, since you’re so invested in this  art shit, do my portrait assignment for  drawing this week and I’ll come.

ILA

Done.

They smile at each other. Eris leans down to grab chapstick out of her jacket pocket.

ERIS   


(under her breath)

I have no idea why I took that damn c lass.

The girls laugh. The camera moves away from them. They continue chatting, Ila throwing a fry at Sydney when she objects to Ila taking one.


	3. the event

EXT. ART ALLEY - AFTERNOON

Saturday 3:32 PM

The girls walk into the alley wide alley, where a fair amount of other students are milling around, waiting. There are a few canopies lined up on one side of the alley, leaving a blank wall on the other side. Mia gets up to stand with her back against this wall along with Nick, Leah, and Eden to organize everyone.

MIA

(pointing)

Hey, everyone! Thank you all for coming! Basically, we were given this wall here to create an art piece on. There are some stations over here to teach you some techniques before you put your mark on the wall.

NICK

Just give it your best shot, guys. It doesn't matter if you're not Picasso, what's important is that you've put part of yourself into this piece.

LEAH

And please, guys, don't put anything you wouldn't want your mom to see on there. We're doing this for the community.

Some scattered laughs can be heard. As Eden stands up to talk, Ila's attention is drawn in even more. A similar trance falls over her as the last time she heard the girl speak.

EDEN

This is a chance for you to really connect with yourself and everyone else. Let the art take you where it will.

She makes eye contact with as many people as she can as she talks and smiles. She then moves aside to let Mia speak again.

MIA

Alright, everyone, I think that's it, so let’s get rolling!

A montage ensues with upbeat music in the background. Sydney and Millie manage to get each others' clothes covered in paint. Eris and Cora go along to a spray paint booth. Eris is more tentative, staying close to the owner of the booth, while Cora goes off with her spray paint, trying to work it out more by herself. Ila goes to a drawing booth, sitting with some other people as they follow the owner of the booth in their sketchpads.

The camera switches to show all the students drawing or spraying or painting something on the wall. The girls glance at each other occasionally, smiling, a feeling of union as they all work side by side. The scene ends as they spray one last bit of spray paint on the wall, done in a close-up shot.


	4. scratching the surface

EXT. ART ALLEY - EVENING

Saturday 5:36 PM

The stragglers are leaving the alley now after a fun afternoon. Ila is gathering all of her things and getting her keys out while Eden is making sure that everything is cleaned up. Ila watches her for a moment before speaking up.

ILA

Hey, that was a lot of fun, thanks for organizing it.

Eden turns to her voice.

EDEN

I'm glad you enjoyed it! That was a really cool sketch you made there.

ILA

Oh, that wasn't really anything. I don't draw.

EDEN

Well, it seems like you do, Mrs. “I’m-not-really-an-artist.”

They both laugh.

ILA

Okay, well, you said you knew from personal experience that everyone was welcome here. What’s your story? How’d you get on the board?

Eden reaches to pick up some remaining paintbrushes and puts them away in her bag.

EDEN

Drawing and painting? I'm hopeless. I've been playing piano for like 10 years now, though, so I guess that's why I'm there.

(beat)

And music  _ is _ a form of art, for your information.

ILA

People think it isn’t?

EDEN

Some don’t. They’re missing out though -

She heaves the bag on her shoulder and stands next to Ila.

EDEN (CONT’D) 

\- on some pretty magical things.

Ila smiles at that, enamored by everything this girl says. They both begin to walk out of the alley towards the camera. Ila dangles her car keys and they jingle slightly.

ILA

Well, damn, 10 years. That's a long time. I wish I could play an instrument.

EDEN

Piano is probably the easiest one to learn. If we ever meet up again, I can teach you.

ILA

I'd like that.

Eden checks her phone, looking at something intently. She sends a quick text and waits for a response. When she does she it smiles slightly, satisfied, and nods to herself as she puts it away. She looks at Ila.

EDEN

Hey, are you doing anything right now?

ILA

I mean, I'm breathing, walking, thinking . . . I'm kind of booked up, to be honest.

EDEN

Ah, I see. You're that kind of person.

ILA

What kind of person?

EDEN

The one that likes to make easy conversations difficult.

ILA

Oh, so you've got me all figured out, huh?

EDEN

Nope.

Ila raises her eyebrows.

EDEN (CONT’D)

I don't think that even scratches the surface about you.

They continue walking. Eden smiles to herself while Ila appears much more tentative, yet still intrigued .

EDEN (CONT’D)

Anyway, fine, you're busy right now, how about in... approximately 12 seconds?

ILA

12 seconds? Well, no, I haven't made any specific plans. What did you have in mind?

EDEN

Panera?

ILA

...Okay. Let's go.

Ila puts her keys in her pocket. She glances down at her phone to see a variety of notifications, some from her friends goofing off in the group chat, a few from her mother, bugging her more about school stuff, and a couple of texts from Parker, asking what she's up to tonight.

She sends Parker a short message saying that she's heading to Panera right now. She turns it off and puts her phone in her pocket as well. The two walk off to the coffee shop, just down the street.

INT. PANERA - LATER

Eden and Ila enter the cozy coffee shop, the bell ringing on the door as it closes behind them. They walk up to the front, looking at the pastries in the glass cabinet and the menu on the signs above. An employee comes to the counter to take their order.

PANERA EMPLOYEE #1

Hi ladies, what can I get you two?

EDEN

Hi, can I get an iced coffee for me and -

(to Ila)

What do you want? It's on me.

ILA

You sure?

EDEN

I'm the one who brought you here.

ILA

Okay then, can I have a hot chocolate?

EDEN

(to the Panera employee)

One iced coffee and one hot chocolate, please.

PANERA EMPLOYEE #1

That will be $5.53.

Eden gets out some cash and the employee counts out her change.

PANERA EMPLOYEE #1 (CONT’D)

(pointing)

Your drinks should be ready over there in just a few minutes.

EDEN

Thank you!

Eden and Ila walk over where two other people are standing waiting. Another employee calls out for a person called Liam as Eden and Ila get there.

They stand close to each other, hands brushing each lightly. They find their way to each others' eyes. Ila seems more frightened of this new connection than Eden.

PANERA EMPLOYEE #2

Iced coffee and hot chocolate for Eden!

The sudden noise breaks them out of their trance. Eden picks up the drinks and hands the hot chocolate to Ila. The pair walk to a secluded area in the coffee shop, by the fire. They sit, sipping their drinks quietly. Ila breaks the silence.

ILA

Okay, I have to ask, why the hell are you drinking an iced coffee when it's, like, 30 degrees outside?

EDEN

Don't hate on it until you've tried it.

She hands the cup over to Ila, who takes it tentatively.

ILA

If I get hypothermia, you're liable.

Eden chuckles. Ila tries it carefully. She licks her lips and smiles after a sip.

ILA (CONT’D)

Okay, I take it back, it's not that bad to drink, even in this weather.

EDEN

See? Now, give it back, I'm thirsty.

Ila hands it back over, laughing.

ILA

But how'd you even think to try it?

EDEN

Ah, you see, I had a traumatic incident with a latte once. Haven't had a hot drink since.

Ila looks at her, feeling unsure of how she should react. When Eden laughs, she makes a small noise of laughter of her own.

EDEN (CONT’D)

Besides, it's not that cold outside.

ILA

Debatable.

They laugh, then sip their drinks for a bit. Eden keeps her gaze on the fire while Ila sneaks glances at the girl next to her, incredulous.

ILA (CONT'D)

So what are you doing joining school partway through the year? No one really does that.

EDEN

(laughing)

By your judgement, I don't do anything most people do, do I?

Ila looks down, slightly embarrassed. She's smiling, though, knowing Eden isn't trying to make her feel bad.

EDEN (CONT’D)

I went to a pretty prestigious school. But I... I actually got kicked out.

ILA

Oh?

EDEN

I promise, I'm not some psycho who punched someone. It was just really intense and I couldn't keep up.

She moves her cup slightly so that the liquid inside swirls. She maintains her gaze on it.

ILA

I'm sorry.

EDEN

(smiling at her)

Oh, don't apologize. I'm fine, honestly. They were way too uptight for me anyway. But there you go, that’s me.

ILA

Does that even scratch the surface about you?

Eden raises her eyebrows with a twinkle in her eye. They smile at each other and then continue sipping their drinks, staring at the fire.


	5. living

INT. PANERA - LATER

Saturday 7:42 PM

Panera is much more empty now, the only sounds really being the quiet music and the soft lulls of the machines in the back. Eden and Ila are still in the same area as they were before, now both bursting into laughter. They have both taken off their jackets. Ila sits with her legs criss-cross applesauce facing Eden, while Eden sits cross-legged, her body turned slightly towards Ila.

EDEN

Oh my god, no, please tell me that's not true.

ILA

I'm serious, that's what she said! 

They laugh more and sip their drinks. Eden seems to recover faster.

EDEN

...So, what do you like to do?

ILA

(breathless)

What do you mean?

EDEN

You know, for fun? Hobbies, sports, clubs, you name it. Anything that's not school.

ILA

Oh, right. I mean, I used to dance when I was younger. Then I did track with my friends in middle school, but quit in high school. Just struggling to find my passion, I guess.

Ila laughs to herself.

ILA (CONT’D)

Wow, I just barfed my entire life's story on you, didn't I?

EDEN

I mean, for one, I'm sure there's more to you and your life than quitting track as a kid. And two, like I said, I like deep.

(beat)

Anyway, it sounds like you have the time, so why not do more drawing? Like take classes, watch YouTube videos? You're naturally talented. You should take advantage of it.

ILA

I don't know, art's never been a thing that's appreciated in my family.

Eden looks at her, giving her space to continue.

ILA (CONT'D)

My mom has always told me, "Work hard in high school, get into a good college, get a stable job." Art's too uncertain for her. Like something you do if you don’t know what you want to do.

EDEN

Ah, I see. I've definitely heard that stuff before.

ILA

Really? Your mom too?

EDEN

No, but from other people, what their parents are like. I’ve actually been really lucky having my mom support me like that. 

ILA

Wow, I wish.

Eden snorts softly. Ila doesn't know the half of it.

EDEN

But look, if you come to our next art thing, it's not like you're committing your whole life to it, is it?

ILA

So you enjoyed having me there today?

EDEN

Yeah, actually, I did.

Ila is slightly shocked at Eden’s openness, but Eden smiles right at her, confident. Ila turns to the noise of the bell on the door ringing as someone else leaves. She turns back to Eden and looks at her, questioning her lightheartedly.

ILA

So why Panera, at this time of night? Everyone's at home, having dinner...

Eden rests her head on her closed fist, tilted to the side. There's a glint of intrigue in her eye.

EDEN

You sure do like to do things the way everyone else does, don't you?

ILA

(defensive)

No, it's not that, I just -

EDEN

I know what you mean. To answer your question, though: why the fuck not? Life's too short to always worry about doing things that you're "supposed to." If you have the chance, do anything and everything. Live. Feel things.

ILA

Do you do that?

EDEN

I try to, every day.

ILA

So what things have you felt today?

EDEN

You know, talking with a pretty amazing girl in the middle of a nearly empty Panera, as she so kindly pointed out. That's a special feeling.

The tension between them is palpable at this point. The fire crackles behind them as they lock eyes. Suddenly, the bell on the door jingles. Eden breaks the staring first to see who it is.

EDEN (CONT’D)

Do you know him? He seems to be looking for someone.

Ila turns to where Eden is looking. Parker looks around for a bit, but then meets her gaze and breaks into a smile.

PARKER

Ila!

Ila pushes herself off the couch to greet him. He holds out his arms but she just folds her arms at him. Their height difference is staggering, to the point where it might look odd to some people. 

ILA

What are you doing here?

PARKER

You said you were coming here. I thought I’d see if I could catch you.

ILA

I said I’d text you later. We were  gonna hang out tomorrow.

PARKER   


Okay, but I have a surprise.

Ila sighs. As Ila begins to turn around and walk back with Parker, Eden sips her coffee. Ila goes to introduce the two, but Parker seems a bit surprised seeing Eden there.

ILA

Eden, this is... Parker.

PARKER

(withdrawn)

Hey, what's up?

Eden smiles and makes a nod back to him.

EDEN

Hey. Nothing much. You?

PARKER

Yeah, same.

(beat)

So, you two have been here for two hours?

Ila gets out her phone and sees the time. She's surprised.

ILA

Wow, it felt like we were only here for 15 minutes.

Eden smiles, looking down at her cup as though she's heard things like that before.

PARKER

Anyway, I came to see if you wanted to go out tonight? I know you said you wanted to see that new Possessers movie, or whatever it was.

Ila looks between her hot chocolate and Parker, conflicted. 

ILA

That’s the surprise?

Parker nods, smiling, but Ila just looks at him confusedly.

ILA (CONT'D)

Okay, but, like, we were hanging out tomorrow, why couldn’t we have gone then?

PARKER

(coming up with an excuse)

Uh, well... there’s, like, a special deal tonight. Free popcorn.

He sighs, trying to be more sincere. 

PARKER (CONT’D)

I just wanted to take you on an actual real date, you know, instead of just hanging out.

ILA   


Parker, we barely know each other.

PARKER

Well... I’d like to get to know you.

He steps a bit closer to her. She’s hesitant and leans back a little away from him. Eden continues to sip her drink, watching them curiously.

PARKER (CONT’D)

Look, one night. You don’t ever have to  talk to me again if it sucks.

Ila considers this for a moment - she doesn’t really want to go with him, but she wants to try and force this to work. She ends up sighing and agreeing begrudgingly. 

ILA

...Okay then.

(to Eden)

I'm sorry, I -

EDEN

No, no, you're all good. I've kept you for way too long anyway. Have I convinced you enough to see you at the next meeting, though?

ILA

Definitely.

They smile at each other, an unspoken connection between them. Parker appears to be oblivious to it.

PARKER

Well, we better get going, it starts soon. See you around, Eden!

EDEN

Yeah.

Parker wraps his arm around Ila and leads her out, the bell jingling behind them. They walk on the street outside. Parker shivers.

PARKER

Fuck, it’s cold.

ILA

It’s actually not that bad.

PARKER

Okay, Elsa.

He laughs slightly at his own joke and Ila only smiles briefly at him before returning her gaze to the sidewalk in front of her, not wanting to look at him.


	6. are you serious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: unwanted sexual advances

INT. MOVIE THEATER - SCREEN - LATER

Saturday 8:59 PM

Some characters in the movie are talking quietly on the giant screen. It is not very intense - rather, it's a filler scene, trying to build up to the overall climax of the film.

INT. MOVIE THEATER - SEATS - CONTINUOUS

Ila and Parker are sitting near the back of the movie theater, no one sitting near them. Ila is fully engaged in the film, leaning forward in her seat, while Parker looks bored. He yawns and begins to comb through Ila's hair with his fingers. He keeps his gaze on her, which she notices and turns to.

ILA

(whispering)

What are you doing?

PARKER

(whispering too)

Playing with your hair.

ILA

Yeah, I got that. I meant, why are you staring at me? Are you bored?

PARKER

What? Aren't I allowed to look at a pretty girl like you?

ILA

Come on, Parker.

He pauses for a moment, contemplating how he should answer.

PARKER

I mean, I thought we were gonna get to know each other.

Ila raises her eyebrows.

ILA

It was your idea to see a movie.

Parker uncrosses his legs and leans forward, resting his arms on his knees, matching Ila's stance. He then smirks, leaning in.

PARKER

Well, I thought we could do some of this...

He kisses her, soft the first time. She seems to be doing alright with it. After that, he gets more intense, and Ila's face reveals how uncomfortable she is with the situation. She moves away angrily.

ILA

Are you serious?

PARKER

What? There's no one here! It's okay if you're shy about these things, no one's look -

ILA

Oh, bullshit. Just because I don't want to fucking have sex in a public place doesn't mean I'm a prude.

PARKER

Hey, look, I’m sorry, I’m just telling you that you don’t have to worry -

He leans in again but Ila jumps up to get away from him. His hands come up immediately away from her as she does.

ILA

Get away from me!

She grabs her jacket from her seat and storms out. Parker follows her, shocked and confused.

INT. MOVIE THEATER - HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

Ila is in the foreground, walking towards the camera, a furious look on her face. Parker runs after her desperately.

PARKER

Ila, Ila, wait!

He reaches her and grabs onto her shoulder. She whips around to the touch.

ILA

What?

PARKER

What’s going on? Why are you being like this?

She sighs in astonishment and turns around, walking away. Parker follows her.

ILA

I can't believe you. You come stalk me at Panera, tell me that you want to take me to a movie to get to know me, but all you really wanted to fuck me in the middle of theater? I've known you for two minutes, and you're already trying to get with me. Classy.

She shoves open the main doors to the theater. They swing shut on the perfect timing to shut in Parker’s face. He sighs and pushes them open again to step outside himself.

EXT. MOVIE THEATER - FRONT ENTRANCE - CONTINUOUS

PARKER

Ila, I’m sorry, I just thought -

ILA

What, Parker, what? What were you thinking?

PARKER

That you wanted to. I mean, most girls -

ILA

Fuck you, Parker.

She storms off. He stops just outside the movie theater, watching her get in her car and slam the door. He sighs and walks to his own car, not sure why she reacted that way.

INT. ILA’S CAR - MOMENTS LATER

Ila throws her keys into the cupholder next to her and sighs and leans back in the seat. She runs her hands through her hair. Her breath is heavier than normal. She feels like she’s spiraling, and everything that once made sense is being pulled out from under her.


	7. the sex talk

INT. ZARA AND TIM'S APARTMENT - ILA'S ROOM - AFTERNOON

Sunday 2:18 PM

The girls are all sat in Ila's room, all turned towards Ila, who is sitting in the corner on her bed. Cora is noticeably absent.

ILA   


I just... I don’t know.

SYDNEY

That’s some seriously sketchy stuff.

MILLIE

Yeah, I mean, what kind of guy does  that?

ERIS

The male gender, Millie, is a  fascinating species. They seem to have  about half as many braincells as their  female counterparts.

This makes the girls laugh slightly, but Ila can only manage a tiny smile. Sydney, Millie and Eris exchange nervous glances.

MILLIE

Ila?

ILA

I -

Suddenly, a door slams from the front of the apartment. Cora comes rushing into the room.

CORA

Sorry ladies, I just had to finish developing a photo.

She takes her jacket off and sits down. She notices the tension in the room.

CORA (CONT’D)

Uh, did I miss something? What did we need to talk about?

ILA   


Um... last night, I was with Parker.

CORA

Weren’t you two supposed to hang out today?   
  


ILA

(scoffs)

Yeah, that’s what I thought.

(beat)

Yesterday, I was at Panera, and he came and found me and told me he wanted to take me on a real date to go see a movie, completely out of the blue.

Cora nods attentively. Millie watches them sadly, while Sydney shakes her head to herself in anger and Eris looks off into the distance, lost in her own head as she thinks.

ILA (CONT’D)

Yeah, well, that was bullshit.  Halfway through, he said that he  thought we were supposed to be getting  to know each other. Which, in his mind,  is having sex, I guess.

CORA   


Jesus. 

SYDNEY

Okay, but why do all the hot guys have  to be assholes? It’s so unfair.

The other girls all give her a pointed look. She cowers down in her seat, realizing how it was a bit insensitive.

CORA   


Are you okay, Ila?

ILA   


Yeah, I just... am I weird? For not  wanting to do that?

All girls firmly disagree in their own manners, trying to support her.

ERIS   


Did he make you feel weird?

ILA

...Yeah.

MILLIE

Ila...

CORA   


You are not at all weird for how you reacted. This is a problem with society. Us as girls are made to think that getting a chance with a guy makes us “lucky,” and that if we reject him we’re bitches. But it’s not true. The whole thing is just sexist and disgusting.

ERIS

Some girls our age are virgins, some  are well-versed in sex. Some take a  while to trust their partner, some  don’t need a deep connection to enjoy  hooking up. But none of us are prudes  or sluts.

SYDNEY

Yeah, like, for me, I don’t really to  think too much about it. If I like you,  I probably wanna at least make out with  you. But Mills here - 

She puts her arm around the girl.

MILLIE

Is waiting until marriage. 

CORA   


The only thing that matters is that  you feel comfortable and that you  want to do it. And if you don’t want  to with Parker, he shouldn’t try and  make you feel bad about it.

ERIS

The right guy will come along and sweep you off your feet, and he won’t be a  dick like Parker.

ILA   


Thank you, guys. I really needed that.

They all huddle around her in a group hug. 

SYDNEY

I have standards too, though, folks.  And even though he’s fucking hot as  hell, his inner asshole is a huge turn-off .

The girls all chuckle together. As they split apart, Cora strokes Ila’s head a few times. 

MILLIE

Has he sent you a text or anything?

ILA

Nothing. No texts, no DMs, he hasn't posted anything on Insta.

(beat)

What should I do?

The girls look between each other. Cora is the one to speak first.

CORA   


Personally, I think you should get as far away from him as you can. He doesn’t sound like a good guy, and definitely not boyfriend material.

MILLIE

...We just want you to be happy, Ila.

ERIS   


And Parker doesn’t seem to do that.

Ila nods to herself slowly.

ILA

You’re right. He doesn’t.

The room goes quiet. None of the girls want to force anything out of Ila. To break the silence, Sydney jumps up and walks towards the door.

SYDNEY

Look, you need to get your mind off of this. How about I make us food?

MILLIE

Oh, please not another one of your sandwiches. I was sick with food poisoning for a week after that.

SYDNEY

Five Sydney Sandwiches, coming right up!

Millie groans but goes and follows her to the kitchen. Cora chuckles. She turns to Ila and rubs her leg, which Ila smiles at.

SYDNEY (O.C.) (CONT’D)

Also, Cora?

CORA

(yells)

Yeah?

SYDNEY

(poking her head through the door)

Great speech and all that, about society being sexist and stuff, but I don't think you were being very inclusive.

CORA

Huh?

SYDNEY

(suggestively)

What if two girls wanna get it on?

You can hear Millie laughing in the background, likely at Sydney’s movements as she acts it out a bit. Eris raises her eyebrows with a slight smile on her face. Cora gets up and starts walking to the kitchen frustratedly.

CORA

Oh come on, you know I'm an ally, okay? Besides, none of us here are interested in girls, so it’s not a big deal.

Chatter and laughter in the kitchen can be heard. Ila tucks her legs up to her chest and looks down, conflicted. Eris moves to sit on her bed next to her.

ERIS

Feeling a little better?

ILA

Yeah, actually, thank you.

ERIS

We’re here for you, girl, whether you want us or not.

She winks, making Ila laugh. Eris hugs her on the side and then stands up to find the other girls in the kitchen. Ila goes to move herself but her phone buzzes. She picks it up. It's a text from her mom, asking if she wants to have lunch with her next week. Ila breathes heavily. She ultimately decides to send her a "yes."

She's about to put her phone away when she gets a notification saying that Eden made a new post. It's a picture of a coffee cup on a table. The box next to “Hot chocolate” is checked on the side of the cup. The caption reads: "In drawing, one must look for or suspect that there is more than is casually seen. - George Bridgman." Ila sucks in a breath. She only breaks out of her trance with the picture when she hears the girls calling for her in the kitchen, to which she responds with a frustrated "Coming!" She takes one last glance at the picture and then closes her phone, jumping off the bed.


	8. gay vibes

INT. ZARA AND TIM'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Sunday 7:49 PM

Tim, Zara, and Ila are all in the living room. Ila's on her phone, Zara is watching a crime TV show with a bunch of screaming on the couch, and Tim is somehow working on some homework in the same room.

Ila decides to do a search on Google. She looks at Tim and Zara before turning to her phone. She looks up "How to know if you're a lesbian." Several results come up, some articles, some quizzes and some forums. She clicks on a Cosmopolitan article that has many different women's stories on how they knew.

There are two in particular that she hovers on. One of which describes how this woman never wanting sex with a guy, no matter how hard she tried, and the other was saying how she had never had a close emotional bond with a guy. Ila sucks in her breath as she reads those. As the doorbell rings, she flinches and quickly closes out of the tab. Zara is invested in her show and Tim glances at Ila, begging her to get it while he continues studying with his eyes.

ILA

(sighing)

I'll get it.

She gets up from her seat and walks to the doorway.

INT. ZARA AND TIM'S APARTMENT - DOORWAY - CONTINUOUS

When she opens the door, Parker is standing there, wrapped in his team jacket and Adidas joggers. He appears to be very nervous.

ILA (CONT’D)

What are you doing here?

PARKER

Can we talk? About the other night?

Ila turns back inside to the noises in the living room, then nods. She lets him in and they walk to the kitchen.

INT. ZARA AND TIM'S APARTMENT - KITCHEN - MOMENTS LATER

Ila stands by the cabinets, a significant distance away from him in the tiny kitchen, who is on the opposite side of the room. They wait in silence for a bit.

ILA

You're not going to say anything...?

PARKER

Fuck, Ila, what do you want me to say? "I'm sorry" a million times over? Because I am.

Ila raises her eyebrows.

PARKER (CONT’D)

I...I didn't mean to pressure you, or make you feel bad for not wanting to do anything there. I should've respected what you wanted.

ILA

Why did you even invite me there, Parker? Since you had no interest in the movie or getting to know me like you said. You were acting so fucking sketchy.

PARKER

I just... It's stupid.

ILA

This whole thing is stupid.

PARKER

I came to surprise you, and then I saw you in the window with Eden. I wanted to get you away from her.

ILA

Eden? Why?

PARKER

Well, you know, she just kind of gives off gay vibes. 

Ila is stunned for a beat.

ILA

What do you mean?

PARKER

The way she dresses, the way she talks. I don't know.

ILA

But Parker, you and I aren’t dating. We just made out at one party.

PARKER

But I want to. You seem really cool, Ila, and I want to get to know you more than just making out.

Ila narrows her eyes at him, not sure if she can trust him.

PARKER (CONT’D)

Anyway, I was being an idiot because even if she was into you, I know you don't like girls anyway, so it’s not like anything would have happened. Not that I guess I could’ve been mad... I was just jealous. 

The two are quiet again. Ila is noticeably bothered by his comment.

PARKER (CONT’D)

Look, it was dumb. And that was a complete douchebag move, stalking you like that. I shouldn’t have acted like that. But I really am sorry. It'll never happen again.

Ila looks at him skeptically. He moves towards her hesitantly, and when she doesn't skitter away, he moves even closer, following this pattern until they're face to face.

PARKER (CONT’D)

I know I fucked up, and I get it if you don’t want to talk to me again. But  please, can you give me another chance to do this better?

Ila doesn't answer but instead wraps him in a hug, hiding her face from him. While he's got a content smile on his face, thinking he’s fixed things, his eyes closed, she's looking straight ahead, frowning.


End file.
